Don't be afraid of the dark
by Rashel k
Summary: Yaoi; One-shot between Sasuke and Naruto :D -"Sasuke smirked at the fidgeting boy, the cold wind getting to his groin; he used his free hand to draw circles on Naruto's flesh teasing his way to-" You gotta read to find out what he's are doing ; Yaoi Yaoi


**Hey guys, I haven't submitted anything for a while, and sorry for that :D**

**Anyway, this is my first Sasuke/Naruto yaoi one-shot so I hope you like it. If you haven't already I recommend reading my Kakashi/Iruka one-shot :D and maybe leave a review ;) so anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Don't Be Afraid Of The Dark.

It had been some time since it happened. The scene was still playing in his head seemingly on repeat. It wouldn't stop and it, even after all this time, still aroused him in a way he hadn't experienced when watching well developed women pass by him. Why did this affect him so much when he tried so desperately to disconnect himself from his feelings? He was after all training to become strong enough to kill his brother.

Sasuke shook his head in frustration. Why wouldn't the feel of his lips leave his own? It annoyed Sasuke to his wits end when he saw the spiky blonde hair of the boy who had left the lasting imprint on his once virgin lips. Sasuke sighed looking up at the trees surrounding the walkway towards the training grounds. He strolled, knowing that Kakashi, his apparent 'sensei', would be late as always. Kakashi would show up equipped with some ridiculous excuse to explain his lack of punctuality. Sasuke wondered what they would be doing today but dismissed it thinking that it didn't matter. He reached the meeting place a little quicker than he had intended. The bridge lured in front of him. Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets knowing that today was going to drag just like any other.

A young girl with unusual pink hair spun at the approach of Sasuke, revealing a grim expression which lit up at the sight of the black haired indifferent ninja. Sasuke ignored the girl as when she stepped aside she revealed the blonde headed boy that had invaded his dreams since that day when they had accidentally pressed their lips together. Sasuke drank in the soft features of the boy, his bright baby blue eyes that shone with innocence and joy, his cute whisker type scars that decorated his soft cheeks and his signature wild blonde hair that seemed uncontrollable, yet it spiked up in directions that set off his features amazingly.

Sasuke, aggravated with himself for noticing these attributes of the boy besides the pink haired girl, purposely ignored the pair as he leaned against one of the decorating structures of the bridge.

"Sasuke! Tell Naruto that he should get at our meeting places on time, even if Kakashi sensei doesn't," Sakura crossed her arms looking at Naruto as if he was a complete idiot.

"Why should he have a say? He was late today!" Naruto argued back. Naruto looked cute when he got annoyed; Sasuke noted when he gave the couple a side look.

"Because Sasuke was probably doing something important. You would just be in bed!" Sasuke looked away as if bored, but he was interested in what Naruto had to say.

"Yeah right. And so what if I'd still be in bed? Time spent better than waiting here for that lazy selfish-"

"Lazy selfish what, Naruto?"

Naruto jumped almost a foot along with Sakura as they swung their heated gazes from each other to the sudden addition to their group. Sasuke slowly raised his eyes to see the man who had made his teammates gulp in shock. Kakashi, their sensei since they graduated from school, was sitting lazily on the wooden decorating structures with one leg dangling. Kakashi looked down at Naruto with his one lazy eye but it had a small light flickering in it with amusement, his other covered by his Leaf insignia headband. His face, covered by a mask, showed no emotion, but people could still tell what emotion was being expressed underneath that coverage.

"You're late. Again!" They said in union.

Kakashi seemed taken back as he began his tail of lies, "There was this old lady that needed help with her shopping and being the gentlemen that I am I offered to help her. But then I had to assist this man with his roof fixing job and then-"

"Why do you even try to lie?" Sakura interrupted, speaking aloud all three of their thoughts.

"So you ready for today's training?" Kakashi asked drawling his words with something close to boredom. All three of his pupils looked up at him expectantly. He took off towards the small forest area within the village with his charge following him. He stopped when he reached the centre of the forest area turning to watch three preteens stop lightly on a branch besides his own. Their expressions varied from confusion, expectancy and irritation. "Look to your right through the trees." Following as instructed the three ninja's peered through the trees to see the bath house that was situated on the edge of the village where the hot water ran from the river that flowed down the mountains. Naruto looked back at Kakashi with a frown scrunching his cute face with confusion.

"We're taking a bath?"

Kakashi smiled at the knuckle-headed ninja, "No. We've been given the job of cleaning out the waters."

Naruto's face crumbled, "What? Another stupid 'mission'?" He was getting sick of these ridiculous D rank missions. They weren't even missions! They were stupid chores, Naruto complained silently.

"Naruto," Sakura warned. Why did Naruto have to use his big mouth so much? He was such an idiot, her inner Sakura sniffed.

Naruto gave Sakura a "What?" look before turning back to Kakashi. "If you do a good enough job you may even be allowed a free bath." Sakura perked at the idea of a free bath.

"And you need one of those Naruto," Sasuke added with a smirk towards the reddening Naruto.

"Look who's talking you Temee!" Naruto barked back.

"Usuratonkachi," Sasuke retaliated easily. He enjoyed seeing Naruto become flustered.

"Why you-"

"Naruto, stop annoying Sasuke," Sakura butted in unnecessarily. Sasuke, slightly miffed that Sakura had once again interrupted their playful banter, thoroughly enjoyed Naruto's deflated expression when he looked at Sakura. You Dobe, Sasuke silently laughed.

Kakashi, figuring that the little squabble was over, ushered the group to the front desk of the bath houses. The woman at the desk nodded at Kakashi as he walked in, offering a sign of respect, before scribbling something down on a piece of paper. She smiled at the young ninja's as she called for her co-worker to show them to their work areas. Kakashi called to the young ninja's saying that he would be back in a while after he had finished his errands. Sasuke scoffed. He had seen the posters that had been recently put up of the newest book in Kakashi's perverted series.

Sakura was separated to the girls' area to clean the stalls and wash the dirty towels that had been given to guests after their baths. Sakura cast a look over she shoulder as she was pushed towards her work load. She arrived at the wash room and her mouth almost dropped to the floor. The pile of wash cloths was a mountain twice her size. She huffed before setting to work determined to finish quickly to get her bath, and to impress Sasuke though it would be a futile effort.

While Sakura was being pushed to the left wing, Naruto and Sasuke were directed to the opposite wing. They were instructed to clean the filth that stuck to the rocks and surrounding area around the baths from the dirt that had been left behind from previous customers. They were also meant to clear out the dirty water and refill it with the pacific bath formula's written for them. Naruto didn't understand why they needed different formulas. Who would notice if it was the Peppermint Blues or the Lavender Forest formula? He shook his head as he picked up his wooden handled bristle brush and bucket with warm water and cleaner. He strolled over to the spot in the farthest corner of the bath figuring that it was better to start on the outside to in, oblivious to the raven black haired ninja that was watching ever step, every breath he took.

Sasuke stood transfixed watching the boy make his way carefully towards the corner of the bath. Sasuke cursed Naruto for taking off his orange jacket revealing only a thin black fitting top. He could see the muscles ripple under the thin material, begging to be teased and caressed. Sasuke swallowed hard as he dragged his gaze from his teammate to walk over to the opposite end of the bath to begin scrubbing the floor and rocks that were situated around the pool of water.

The grime that gripped to the rocks made Naruto queasy. He heard scrubbing from opposite him and he looked at the sound to find Sasuke on his knees working on a patch on the floor. Naruto remembered Sasuke's earlier comment about his hygiene and Naruto narrowed his gaze.

Sasuke felt eyes glaring into his side and when he glanced sideways towards the source he found Naruto staring into his eyes. Sasuke felt something flutter in his stomach and he raised a brow to hide his complicated feelings. Naruto looked down at his work and he put a little too much effort into scrubbing the area trying to get rid of his growing frustration. Sasuke watched Naruto, his face light pink from whatever emotion he was feeling, wondering what he was thinking. Naruto ignored the gaze of his friend in an attempt to overcome his anger towards Sasuke's sly comment.

Sasuke unconsciously focused on Naruto's lips. He couldn't help but remember the kiss they had accidentally shared. He remembered watching Naruto's face loom closer all of a sudden, having been nudged by a classmate sitting in the row in front, and him having a panic thought for a moment before his lips met Naruto's slightly open ones. They were soft and inviting. Sasuke remembered his lips responding to the pressure, his tongue aching to gingerly come out and taste what was being offered, and he swore the lips pressed against his were softening into the connection. The sweet moment was shattered when girls squealed in anguish and boys around the class laughed in shock, causing both Naruto and Sasuke to jump apart and rub their lips expressing their disgust. Naruto was blushing while scrubbing at his lips. But Sasuke wasn't disgusted like he would have imagined. In fact, he craved more though he'd never admit it.

Sasuke, having replayed the scene again in his mind, felt the warmth reaching from his chest to his groin. Why does this always happen? Sasuke groaned. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as the warmth in his groin began to become uncomfortable. Naruto caused this to happen and he should be the one to suffer, Sasuke decided with a smirk playing at his lips. Sasuke stood before walking the long way around the bath to stand behind Naruto who was too preoccupied with scrubbing the floor to pay attention to Sasuke sneaking up behind him. Sasuke didn't know what he was doing he was just moving as his body wanted, his mind adrift somewhere else. He saw the soft unprotected skin at the side of Naruto's neck making his mouth water with need. He knelt behind Naruto not knowing what he was planning to do but his body was beginning to hum with a strange urge. Sasuke anxiously licks his lips as his gaze lingered on the smooth skin waiting to be tasted.

Lips suddenly attached themselves onto Naruto's neck causing him to jump back into the hard body behind him. Naruto's eyes widened as he glanced down to his right side where his neck was being grazed by strangely familiar lips. Sasuke, having made contact, was intoxicated by the sent of Naruto. He pulled his lips away from his neck only to trail kisses from behind Naruto's ear to his shoulder. Naruto felt a warm blush rush over his cheeks as he felt his body react to the gentle touch.

"Sasuke what-" Naruto began but was stopped short as Sasuke laid a hand on the shoulder he was tasting, letting it trail down Naruto's arm to loop around his waist pulling him into his chest. "Sasuke why are you-" Lips met Naruto's, effectively silencing his question. Naruto didn't know what to do. It felt great but this wasn't how this was meant to go. Women went with men, not men with other men. He wouldn't admit it but his first kiss, with the boy who was lightly biting his shoulder as it so happened, was weirdly amazing. He wanted to stop Sasuke, to tell him that he was only after Sakura as he had since he first saw her, but the feelings Sasuke was rearing in his body with the simple touches was amazing.

"Relax, Dobe." Sasuke's familiar insult unclenched Naruto's muscles in his back, allowing the warmth from Sasuke's chest to penetrate through his thin t-shirt. Sasuke felt Naruto being to submit to his gentle caresses. He smirked into Naruto's shoulder, wondering what his prey was thinking. _"Take me now?"_ He joked silently. Sasuke, testing to see if Naruto was succumbed to him as he wanted, snaked a hand that had been softly massaging the bottom of Naruto's spine, relaxing him further, to dangle above the waistband of Naruto's trousers. Naruto, having notice the absence of the soothing pressure of the massage, looked down to see the luring hand above his groin.

"Sasuke," Naruto warned. He had allowed himself to get caught up in the loving mouth and hands that had roamed his upper body. Sasuke bit on the area he had been kissing to make Naruto gulp as his resolve wavered. Softly, Sasuke ran his hand along the bulge in Naruto's orange bottoms. Naruto involuntarily let out a groan as blood rushed to meet the hand corrupting its natural course. Sasuke used the arm he had wrapped around Naruto's waist to hoist him onto his lap, allowing his own groin pulse against Naruto's butt. Sasuke grunted at the weight he had shifted onto his burning member, its need to be tended to reaching its peak. Naruto jerked as Sasuke grasped his groin suddenly without his earlier gentleness. Naruto could tell Sasuke was becoming agitated, wanting more than Naruto had been willing to give him but with every sensation that was racketing through his body, his resistance was wavering. Sasuke slipped is hand under Naruto's waist band to grab the thudding flesh that was begging for attention. Naruto groan deep in his throat, pleasure making his body quiver. Naruto huffed as he let his head fall back onto his teammates shoulder and began to buck against Sasuke's hand that was increasing in speed.

A warm flush entered Naruto's stomach, something he hadn't experienced before, and it was growing at an alarming speed. Naruto moaned, fidgeting as a building began in his shaft. Sasuke grunted as Naruto pushed his butt into Sasuke's groin and the increasing soft moans coming from Naruto's parted lips informed Sasuke that his orgasm was nearing.  
Suddenly Naruto whimpered irritated. The pleasure had stopped, but the need was becoming uncomfortable. Naruto glared over his shoulder at the boy who had just touched him so intimately but was now leaving him with this almost pain in his shaft. He was panting heavily so when he tried to growl his words it came out as a desperate whimper, "You- You- You… Temee. Why-"

Sasuke shoved the panting blonde off his lap, though his own member wished to continue humping against Naruto's backside. He cruelly smirked down at Naruto, enjoying the heated gaze he was receiving. "Serves you right. Dobe."

"What?" Naruto growled with the little breath he could take in. He didn't get what Sasuke was on about. Why did he think he was so better than me? Naruto wobbled to his feet, his rage outweighing his heated groin, before charging at Sasuke.

They both fell backwards to land into the warm dirty water of the baths, Sasuke having been surprised with the quick recovery. He came up spluttering, ridding himself of the invading water that had seeped into his mouth. He began to turn but a fist slammed into his cheek with enough force to leave a good bruise, swinging his head to the side.  
Sasuke wiped a trickle of blood that had made its way from the corner of his mouth. The connection had made him bite his own cheek he realised. He turned his own burning gaze to meet blazing blue eyes. Naruto aimed to strike Sasuke in the face again but his fist was caught by his teammate. Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand, nails biting into flesh, as he threw his own fist at Naruto who mimicked Sasuke's earlier actions. Both boys growled as they fought for the upper hand. Sasuke shoved so Naruto backed up against one of the large rocks surrounding the pool but he didn't weaken his stance as he pushed back equally.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto barked. He was determined to get an answer to Sasuke's actions. Why make him feel like that before leaving him hanging?

"You deserved it," Sasuke growled back, forcing his body closer to Naruto's.

"What?"

"You caused this to happen!" Sasuke shouted, frustrated with the simplicity of Naruto's questions.

"Caused what-" Sasuke shoved his pelvis forwards to bump against Naruto's cutting him off. Naruto's eyes widened as he finally caught on what Sasuke was talking about. You Baka, Sasuke thought half-heartedly. He watched Naruto gulp and gain a baby pink blush. He looked adorable and Sasuke couldn't help but lean in. Sasuke knew Naruto would push him away, disgusted that he was still trying such a move on him.

But it never happened.

Naruto saw Sasuke's slow move, as if waiting for Naruto to make the decision, and he had the strangest feeling seeing Sasuke's eyes closing as his face neared Naruto's. He just stood there, relaxing his hands, allowing his teammate to gently lay his lips upon his own slightly parted ones. They were rough like he remembered, but careful. The kiss wasn't like the one in the classroom, Naruto thought as his eyes became heavy. It was more intimate, none to witness something that was theirs alone to experience.

Sasuke couldn't believe the lips that were responding to his own. Naruto was kissing him back! Sasuke groaned, warmth spreading throughout his form, intensifying their innocent kiss. Sasuke slipped his tongue into the surprised blonde's mouth who tentatively flicked his own tongue against the intruder.

Sasuke pulled back to look down at the panting boy, who was thrown back against the dirty rock face behind him. Sasuke took pleasure in the sight of the pink faced blonde. "Naruto…"

Naruto gazed up at Sasuke, confused with his conflicting emotions. He had a hidden need he didn't know he possessed; a need that seemed to draw him to the dark haired mystery in front of him. Why did he feel like this? He pushed himself off the rock so he stood in the dirty water facing Sasuke, inches apart, just staring into his dark eyes. Sasuke abruptly turned and climbed out of the pool looking back to gesture for Naruto to follow. Naruto followed suit, ignoring his rational thoughts, knowing that he wanted more. Sasuke walked into the farthest corner to a soft patch of grass coming in from under the wooden walls. He stripped off his shirt revealing the result of year's worth of hard training. He turned to Naruto who had frozen a couple of steps away just searching the skin Sasuke had revealed with his innocent eyes. Sasuke took in Naruto's wet state, his hair still wild like always but small droplets fell onto his face to travel down his neck. Sasuke reached out, cupping Naruto's face with his palm using his thumb to swipe away the bead of water. Naruto unconsciously leaned his face into Sasuke's hand, enjoying the small tingling it left in his cheek. Sasuke gripped the back of Naruto's neck, dragging him into another passionate kiss. Naruto, staggered as he was pulled into the kiss, his hands pressed against Sasuke's hard chest. He couldn't help but let his hands wonder the hard ripples in Sasuke's chest and stomach. Sasuke was being driven wild with Naruto's sweet touches.

Sasuke broke their kiss to tug Naruto's wet t-shirt over his blonde head. Naruto shook his hair splattering Sasuke with water droplets. He grinned at the glaring boy. Sasuke threw Naruto's shirt to the side only to embrace Naruto while he bit the soft skin at his neck. Naruto's scent was addicting, Sasuke thought. I wonder about the rest of him…  
Naruto groaned, tugging at his own bottoms trying to relieve the pressure. The bulge was rearing its head again making Naruto fidget. Sasuke swatted away Naruto's hand, rolling his eyes at the annoyed expression of the boy who he still blamed for invaded his dreams. Within seconds Naruto's trousers were discarded just like his shirt. He stood before Sasuke in only loose black boxers. Sasuke took time to appreciate the sight of Naruto's firm body, his thin waist luring his gaze to the hidden gift. Sasuke trailed his hand down the centre of Naruto's chest, circling one of his nipples, giving it a hard pinch before moving on.

Naruto watched fascinated by the small movements that made him want to scream at Sasuke. Sasuke finally came to Naruto's boxers which he snapped against Naruto's tanned skin. Naruto reached for Sasuke's trousers but his wrist was caught in a tight hold. Naruto fell forward flipping onto his back. He ended up staring up from the small patch of grass into Sasuke's eyes who was straddling his waist. "Sasuke," Naruto shouted, hands pinned above his head though he struggled against the raven haired boy. "Get off me you-" Naruto started but was interrupted when Sasuke twitched against his groin, rubbing himself against Naruto's member. Naruto groaned, his head falling to the side but he glared sideways at the smirking ninja. Sasuke leaned down, licking Naruto's cheek making him close that one eye. Naruto bucked against Sasuke helplessly. "Sasuke," he groaned. Sasuke grinned, producing a kunai as if from nowhere. Naruto stared wide eyed at the nearing kunai that flashed wickedly. Sasuke hopped off from Naruto's waist, still gripping Naruto's wrists, and quickly slashed at Naruto's privates. Naruto shouted in reaction but when he opened his eyes that he had closed, fearing the worst, he saw the ribbons of his boxers floating away on the quiet wind. Sasuke released the kunai so it clattered to the floor.

Sasuke smirked at the fidgeting boy, the cold wind getting to his groin; he used his free hand to draw circles on Naruto's flesh teasing his way to the growing attention seeker. Roughly, Sasuke took Naruto's member in his palm feeling the heat blasting from the tightly stretched skin. Naruto was bigger than expected and Sasuke was delighted, though he wasn't totally sure why. He still wasn't sure why he wanted to do such intimate things with this boy but he couldn't restrain himself, especially with the situation before him now. He began to move his hand slowly, rhythmically, making Naruto thrash as pleasure shocks burned through his veins. Naruto moaned loudly, feeling the same build that he had earlier. He prayed Sasuke would be merciful, to allow him to reveal this irritating build.

Sasuke sensed that Naruto was nearing his limit. He stripped his own trousers from his hot skin, all the while teasing Naruto with his hand. He had released Naruto's wrists allowing Naruto to grasp at the grass above his head as he arched his body into Sasuke's quickening hand. Then once again Sasuke stopped. Naruto couldn't believe it. He panted and thrashed in annoyance as he tried to glare at the naked boy. Before Naruto could collect his thoughts enough, or catch his breath to shout, Naruto saw Sasuke's head bob down to take his whole member into his throat. Naruto let go of the cry he had withheld in his chest.

Sweet hot liquid travelled down Sasuke's neck but he didn't stop moving his head up and down, milking Naruto for what he was worth. When Naruto had finished Sasuke crawled on top of Naruto, slipping his tongue into the blonde's mouth so he could taste his own sweet taste. Naruto panted into Sasuke's mouth as he tasted something slightly salty off of Sasuke's tongue and realised it was his own seed. Sasuke pulled back, watching the blonde fight for his breath. A dribble of white escaped Naruto's mouth and Sasuke gently removed it with his tongue. Naruto's blue eyes blazed up into Sasuke's, unexplained emotions flickering in them like a flame. "That- was… That was… amazing," Naruto exhaled.  
"We're not done yet," Sasuke purred in his ear. Naruto crocked his brow questionably. Sasuke settled himself between Naruto's legs once more but this time he pushed Naruto's legs wide apart revealing a small bud between his butt cheeks. Sasuke kept his eyes locked on the curious blue ones that were looking down upon him as he flicked his tongue along the small pink hole. Naruto shuddered and drew a ragged breath. "Oh god." Sasuke teased the sensitive skin surrounding Naruto's entrance, occasionally running his tongue over the bud just to hear Naruto cry out to the gods as he experienced this new pleasure.

Sasuke wanted Naruto to be ready for the plan that was quickly forming in his head so he stuck his tongue deep into Naruto's love canal suddenly. He was rewarded with an arched Naruto who was panting and thrashing in anticipation. Just watching Naruto's reaction was making Sasuke grow immensely. Naruto was incredibly sexy when he was in such a helpless state of pleasure. Sasuke, smirking all the while, slipped a single finger into Naruto's butt, feeling his muscles contract tightly around him. Sasuke grinned feeling Naruto buck against his digit, a gasp escaping him. Naruto was nearing again but Sasuke wanted something before Naruto sailed off into oblivion.

Sasuke stood, positioning himself between Naruto's legs. He leaned over into Naruto's face, nibbling Naruto's bottom lip with his teeth before whispering into his ear. "Do you want me Naruto?"

Naruto heaved, glaring at the boy who was teasing him. What do you want Sasuke? He wanted to scream the question but all he could manage was a nod.

"That doesn't answer my question, Dobe."

Damn you, you Temee! Naruto cursed.

"Do you want me Naruto?" Sasuke triumphantly smirked down at the helpless boy.

"Pl-p... Plea-please, Sasuke."

Sasuke's stomach flipped at the sound of his name on the boys lips. God, Naruto. What are you doing to me? Sasuke lowered himself so he was level with Naruto's anus but he hesitated, looking up at the boy he was about to defile. "This is going to hurt." Naruto, though a small fear fluttered in him he nodded his approval to Sasuke who sadly smiled at him. He may call Naruto, degrade his every move but he didn't want to truly hurt him.

Sasuke pushed the head of his shaft in slowly, feeling the muscles in Naruto's rectum contract around the intruder before relaxing to allow it passage. Sasuke eased himself in till he was halfway, allowing Naruto time to adjust to the new sensation. Naruto whimpered quietly with pain mixed with pleasure. It hurt. It hurt a lot. He knew Sasuke was taking it easy but that didn't stop the pain shooting through his spine. He panted, pushing past the pain to the pleasure that was beyond. It felt like his anus was being torn to bloody shreds. Once Naruto seemed to relax a little Sasuke took a risky chance. He thrust forward filling Naruto easily. Naruto shouted out in agony. He glared at the boy between his legs as he arched his back almost trying to manoeuvre himself away from the pain. Sasuke waited patiently as Naruto adjusted once more, though his shaft burned like a flame at the pressure it was receiving from Naruto's canal walls.

As the pain drifted away Naruto began to hump into Sasuke's groin, beginning to want the invader to explore further into his rectum. Sasuke obliged by slowly drawing out his shaft before thrusting it back in, enjoying the contractions of Naruto's anus. Sasuke was enjoying Naruto's sexy moans, which were growing louder with every stroke, the most. Naruto thrashed as his anus was pounded repeatedly. He couldn't help it; he had to moan his lover's name.

"Sas-Sasuke," he groaned, arching his back at Sasuke's loving hands that were trailing down his spine. Sasuke grunted in response, increasing his speed to please Naruto more than himself. "Oh… God."

Naruto felt it again.

The intense feeling that was reaching its peak in his shaft. He groaned in anticipation, his rectum muscles spasming uncontrollably. Naruto vaguely worried about people hearing his screams of pleasure but a single thrust of Sasuke's pelvis silenced his fuzzy thoughts. Sasuke pulled out before indicating for Naruto to turn onto his front. Naruto tried to move his limbs but the pleasure was still coursing through this body faster than his blood was. Sasuke, smiling as if watching a small child struggle with something as simple as tying their shoe laces, gently shifted Naruto from his back to be kneeling onto his hands and knees though he was shaking with the effort of keeping up his own weight.

Sasuke looped and arm around Naruto's waist, supporting Naruto's shaking body, as he put himself back into the place that none but him had touched. Naruto leaned onto his elbows, his knee's slipping so he was being almost totally supported by Sasuke, his mouth open as he panted, his body blazing. Sasuke began to kiss between Naruto's shoulders, his speed becoming slow and teasing making Naruto want to scream in agitation. Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ears, "You okay?"

Naruto, again, wanted to scream at Sasuke to stop teasing him. He was surprised by how affectionate Sasuke was being. Naruto didn't even know he was capable of it. Naruto gulped, trying to answer Sasuke's question but the slow rhythm he was being entered was restricting his abilities. Naruto tried to get back onto his knee's so he could push back against Sasuke, growing frustrated by Sasuke's complete control over him. Sasuke smiled at Naruto trying to increase their speed, and after a moment, he helped Naruto gain a faster rhythm. Sasuke grunted as Naruto twitched on his shaft. Naruto suddenly began to shake, collapsing into Sasuke's supporting arm unable to hold his weight, an orgasm ceasing his being. Naruto's rectum twitched violently, bringing Sasuke over his limit. Naruto groaned and trembled, drifting on a cloud of pleasure and satisfaction. Sasuke shuddered as he came inside Naruto's anus. He grunted as he gave a final thrust, planting his seed deep inside his lover before withdrawing slowly. He lowered Naruto down, watching his panting form before lying down besides him. He closed his eyes, having never felt this happy since before coming back to the wreckage of his village and finding his brother covered in the blood of his people. He smiled, eyes stilled closed as he relished the feeling of his heart hammering in his ears, his body humming but he was becoming slightly sleepy.

A soft whisper of warmth rustled Sasuke's eyelashes. He opened his eyes to stare into the brilliant blue eyes of his lover. Naruto had watched Sasuke, strangely fascinated by Sasuke's mysterious personality and complex emotions. _Why did he do this to me? What was he thinking? _Sasuke watched Naruto smile cheekily with his eyes closed. Sasuke ran a finger from the corner of Naruto's eye to linger on his lower lip. Naruto fluttered his tired eyes open. Sasuke stared at him for a moment before pushing himself up, picking up his clothes. He tossed Naruto's clothes at his questioning face. He raised a brow, suppressing the sudden urge to take Naruto again but knowing Naruto couldn't handle anymore at the moment. "We gotta get our work done." Naruto nodded, eyes widening as he realised that they still had work to do. They dressed before getting on with their work as if nothing had happened, though they still caught each others gazes leaving both slightly pink.

Naruto cleaned out the water while Sasuke scrubbed the filth covering the baths. Both boys were exhausted, not from their work that they had finally finished but their previous intimacy. Having finished, Sasuke lay down on the wooden flooring in the changing rooms, deciding that he might as well sleep seeing as he had nothing else to do. He closed his eyes relaxing his body, having one arm behind his head the other by his side. Behind his eyelids he kept seeing Naruto's cheeky smile, daring him to take him where he lay. He heard a scuffling by the door, and when he looked he saw his pink faced lover. Naruto gulped, having lost the nerve to ask to join Sasuke where he lay. To Naruto's relief, Sasuke gestured for Naruto to join him having guessed Naruto's thoughts. Naruto sat besides Sasuke but Sasuke longed for sleep and didn't want to put up with Naruto's hesitant movements. He grabbed Naruto by the arm and tugged him so he was laying on him, his head cushioned on Sasuke's chest. Naruto rested his chin on Sasuke, smiling up at him before cuddling into the material of Sasuke's shirt.

Sasuke looked down at the boy who was cuddling up to him like a small adorable child, baby pink cheeks flushed in happy embarrassment. Naruto, unconsciously, brought a hand up to grip a handful of Sasuke's shirt in his fist before slipping into oblivion. Sasuke stroked Naruto's blonde hair before placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder. He finally closed his eyes, dreaming again of the blonde boy who was sleeping on his chest at that very moment. He couldn't help but think just before he was lost to the darkness; _the sayings true. We can't choose who we… love. _

Kakashi looked down upon the boys affectionately. They looked so peaceful and innocent. He smirked at the image knowing what they had been up to before he had came back to collect them. They had the same glow that he himself and Iruka have after they made love. _Finally gave into it, huh, Sasuke? Just like me. _He grinned again before closing the door to the dressing rooms, deciding to leave them for at least a little longer in their small happy world.

* * *

**Hope you liked it =^_^= Please leave a review! It really brightens a writers day knowing people liked their work :)**

**Sasuke: Yes, please give this pervert an idea of what you guys liked about this sadistic story-**

**Me: Hey! I didn't hear any complaints when you and Naruto were *Cough couch* you know ;) So shut it!**

**Sasuke: ... -_-**

**Me: Good boy.**

**Naruto: How can you be scared by that? Temee :D**

**Sasuke: What did you say, dobe?**

**Naruto: Don't call me that! You temee!**

***Begin to fight... Idioits***

**Me: Thanks for reading! :D If you liked this story maybe you should check out my Kakashi/Iruka story! It's called 'Submit To Me' :)**


End file.
